


Revenge

by Blue_Kat



Series: Scarefest Challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA AU, Gen, Scarefest Challenge 2017, prompt drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Kat/pseuds/Blue_Kat
Summary: For the Fuck Yeah RT Fanfic Scarefest Challenge of 2017. Day 1 Prompt: Revenge. Enjoy!





	Revenge

"Leave one wolf alive, and the sheep are never safe."

Jeremy could remember that quote. Knew it was from Game of Thrones too. He’d been dragged into the dog pile of people on the penthouse couches, TV nights before a heist were always fun, filled with anticipation and the beginnings of blood-lust. Of course they watched Game of Thrones; not that Jeremy had much idea what was going on, but that phrase… that phrase stuck with him.

-

The heist went wrong almost immediately, LSPD must’ve gotten wind or something, had brought in NOOSE operatives.

“Who pissed them off?” Gavin complained, pinned behind a desk. He only had a few rounds left to his pistol, rifle already empty and discarded.

“They must really want us dead this time.” Ryan replied, a bite to his tone that Jeremy knew, they were backed into a corner, Ryan hated being cornered. His minigun finally clicked empty and the Vagabond stared at it in momentary confusion, in all the years of running with the crew, it had never run empty. A bullet hit his shoulder and he dropped, cursing up a storm. More annoyance than pain, but a shot like that fucking hurt. The pack were cornered, it wouldn’t be long before they were all picked off.

“Michael you got any rockets left?” Geoff’s voice was desperate, blood staining his shirt and grim expression on his face.

“You think I wouldn’t have fucking used them if I did?!”

“Any fucking explosives then!”

“I still have a couple of mines.” Ryan offered.

“Strap one to that back wall, detonate it and get out. I’ll buy you time.”

“Geoff you can’t-”

“Lead them out Jack, get them out of here.”

Geoff went down for his pack. He sacrificed himself to the hail of gunfire, it bought enough time for the others to get away.

Jack led them out of the madness. Pulled them from the building, through the dust and rubble. They lead the crew out, as Geoff had ordered, so of course they were the one to round the corner first, to take a point blank shotgun blast to the chest.

Michael surged forward as Jack fell, a howl of fury in his throat, a whirlwind of death. He shot until he ran out of bullets. Threw his gun to pull his knife, stabbing until it tore free from his hand, embedded in an enemy’s skull. Used his hands until he took a shot to his knee. Then his spine. Then the back of his head.

Ryan pulled the remaining two lads forward, through the madness. He knew there would be no stopping Michael until the entire enemy squad was dead, or until he died. He didn’t want Gavin or Jeremy to see that.

If they could just make it home, to safety…

They rounded the corner onto the main streets, only a block over from the penthouse. They were so close...

The penthouse blew up, the whole building collapsing inwards and down. Los Santos really wanted the Fakes gone. All of them.

A sniper took out Gavin.

Right between the eyes, as he fell to his knees in anguish, staring up at where there home had once been.

So precise it split the golden boy's shades in half.

Split his skull too.

He dropped like a lead weight.

Two wolves left.

Ryan pulled Jeremy back into the alleys, before another shot could be fired, taking his hand and tugging insistently. They had to run, had to hide. They were the last of the crew, they had to survive. Back street after back street, corner after corner, the city's federal dogs snapping at their heels. They hit a dead end.

Trapped.

Cornered.

Ryan all but threw Jeremy over the wall in their path, for his part Jeremy ignored the way the barbed wire along its top bit into fabric and skin, as he turned to reach down a hand for his Battle Buddy. Ryan did not take it.

"I can buy you time."

He didn't await Jeremy's answer, his refusal to let Ryan go. Jeremy didn’t want to be left alone. The Vagabond stepped out, pistol in hand, and walked towards the police.

For one insane moment they simply stared at him, jaws dropped at his ludicrous action. Despite one arm hanging useless, the Vagabond still cut an imposing figure, a reaper of death, come for them all.

Then Ryan fired a shot and the spell was broken. He went down in a hail of bullets, blood leaking from behind his mask, from his entire body. Jeremy did not see him fall, could not bare to stay and watch. 

One lone wolf left.

The sheep were never safe again.

With all his brawling and close combat interactions, the LSPD had forgotten that Jeremy was a damn good sniper. They were soon reminded of that fact.

He started with high value targets. The commissioner. The mayor. The head of NOOSE. As his possible targets decreased, he just started taking potshots at the police station, pouring out a drink off the maze bank for his fallen brethren.He changed his vantage point every hour.

The police had to stop patrols.

NOOSE went on lock-down.

It wasn't safe to fly news choppers in the city any more.

The wolf was alone in the sheep fold.

And he had enough blood-lust for a whole pack.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what you've read here why not support me by clicking the link below! It's very much appreciated :)  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/F2F75JLD)


End file.
